Magneto Ascendant Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle2 = If Iceman Should Fail..! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | CoverArtist2_1 = Jay Gavin | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | ReprintOf2 = X-Men #18 | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Gentleman's Name is Magneto | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | CoverArtist3_1 = Dave Crockum | Inker3_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer3_1 = Patterson | Colourist3_1 = A. Yanchus | Editor3_1 = Archie Goodwin | ReprintOf3 = X-Men #104 | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself...! | Writer4_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler4_1 = Rick Leonardi | Inker4_1 = Ian Akin | Inker4_2 = Brian Garvey | Letterer4_1 = Janice Chiang | Colourist4_1 = George Roussos | Editor4_1 = Mark Gruenwald | ReprintOf4 = Vision and the Scarlet Witch #4 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scotty) ** Marvel Girl (Jean) ** Angel ** Beast (Hank) ** Iceman (Bobby) * Professor X Antagonists: * The Stranger * Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ** Magneto ** Mastermind ** Toad ** Quicksilver (Pietro) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda) Other Characters: * New York City Police Department ** Charlie * Juggernaut Locations: * New York ** Westchester County *** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ** New York City * Transia Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 1 * Cerebro Vehicles: * X-Copter | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott "Scotty") ** Marvel Girl (Jean) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Beast (Hank) ** Iceman (Bobby) * Professor Xavier Supporting Characters: * The Stranger * Warren Worthington, Jr. * Kathryn Worthington * Dr. John Thomas Antagonists: * Magneto * Toad Other Characters: * Unnamed nurse * Unnamed mutant clone slaves Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** New York **** New York ***** New York City ***** Westchester County ****** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * The Stranger's museum planet Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 1 * Cerebro * Magneto's Helmet Vehicles: * Magneto's metal gondola and balloon * Laser-induced hypodermic * Magneto's Magna-Car | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * X-Men ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Phoenix (Jean Grey) ** Wolverine (Logan) Supporting Characters: * Dr. Moira MacTaggert * Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Misty Knight * John Grey * Elaine Grey Antagonists: * Magneto (Magnus) * Eric the Red * Havok (Alex Summers) * Polaris (Lorna Dane) * Unus the Untouchable (Angelo Unuscione) * Dragonfly (Veronica Dultry) * "Mutant X" * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) Other Characters: * Angus MacWhirter * Unknown Scottish sailors ** Mr. Stu'rt ** Edward * Starjammers ** Ch'od ** Cr'reee ** Corsair * Lilandra Locations: * Scotland ** Stornoway ** Muir Island *** McTaggert's laboratory/Mutant Research Center * New York ** New York City *** Greenwich Village Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 2 * Magneto's Helmet Vehicles: * Angus MacWhirter's hovercraft * Starjammer * X-Men Blackbird | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Vision Supporting Characters: * Magneto (Magnus) * Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) * Crystal Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Bova * Modred the Mystic * Medusa * Black Bolt * Gorgon * Karnak * Luna Locations: * Mount Wundagore, Transia * Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon Items: * Vehicles: * Avenger's Quinjet | Notes = * This book contains a reprinted collection of classic stories featuring "The Master of Magnetism", including: , . , and . * While the cover says May for this issue, the inside says April. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}